Suzy's Little Cat
by AnbuShadowFang
Summary: Suzy has a Momodo of her own and so does her brother! Momodos have suddenly started to appear again and Kiyo and Zatch don’t know why. Evil is a brewing but this time Suzy is in on the action. KiyoXSuzy maybe some slight ZatchXOC. NO Mary-Sues!
1. Prologue: Kaz and Ronin

**Well I was going through all my tapes, which there's over thirty, and noticed that I had recorded a lot of Zatch Bell when they still aired it on Tv. That's when this story kinda appeared in my head. This fic takes place after Zatch Bell ends, when Zatch is King, and this prologue will explain what is going on.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review**

Suzy's Little Cat

Prologue

"Sanshem!"

This command was yelled by a girl in her mid-teens.

A small girl that looked no older than the age of five took three steps forward and then spread her arms before her, the smooth skin of her palms facing her adversaries. With this simple movement of her arms, the sand began to gradually pick up, now swirling amist in the air, swiftly becoming a raging sandstorm. The particles of sand attached themselves to her foe, a boy that appeared nine.

The aforementioned foe had spiky green hair and wore a Chinese like outfit. The woman slightly behind him wore plain jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black jean jacket, while her blond hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. In her hands lay a forest green colored book, currently opened, as she awaited the boy to tell her what to do.

"Kime! The spell!"

His shout reached her ears just as sand began hardening on his skin, thus starting the process of turning him to stone. The woman, Kime, quickly flipped the pages and read one aloud; speaking the words to a spell only she could say.

"Bavor!"

The boy's body started to rotate in a spiral, aiding him in his escape. A confident smile etched itself on his facial features. "Ha! You thought that pitiful spell would work on me, you little brat! You're going to lose like the weakling you are," he spat out at them, but halted his taunting when the teenager closed her book.

"This battle is already won. Come on, let's get out of here."

The two girls turned and began making their way downhill just as their enemy's book crumbled slightly. He had never been their target to begin with; they had aimed their spell at his book, turning it to stone to shatter in the wind. His screams echoed in the air when he vanished, returning back to his world against his wishes.

My name is Suzy, but my full name is Suzume Mizuno and the little girl with me is my Momodo, Kaz. The previous fight had started when another like Kaz challenged us, his name was Gyosei if I recall. His attempts at defeating us failed miserably though. The only reason he thought he could wipe us out was because we're girls, quite sexist if you ask me.

Anyway, you might be wondering what a Momodo is so let me fill you in.

Momodo look extremely like little children and are sent to our world, the human world, to fight for the title of Momodo King. Each Momodo carries a spell book and tries to find a human to cast their spells, hoping that they'll be one step closer to winning this 'competition' as they call it. I just think that this is cruel, the reason…separating friends. Some Momodo form bonds with their human, and when they're sent back to their world, they are separated forever. Hardly fair if you ask me.

Thankfully, the Momodo war is over, all thanks to Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell. They're two of my friends, but despite their efforts, more Momodo keep showing up, new ones and a lot from the previous battle. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I do know this…Kiyo never told me the truth.

He hid everything from me.

When the war for Momodo King was finished, Zatch emerged victorious and returned to his world. Not long after, he returned to Kiyo claiming that he prefers to stay here, with us, while still ruling his people. Out of the goodness of his heart, he allowed all of his friends to come back with them, so that therefore they could be reunited with the ones they care about.

I learned all of this from my older brother; he knows a lot about what goes on in the world and theirs.

My Momodo is Kaz. She's a little girl about Zatch's age and height, but far more adorable. She wears a cute maid outfit and has tan-ish brown hair that reaches her chin and curls inward. Her eyes are amber and there's a pendant of a wolf eye tied on a black ribbon hanging around her neck. The weird thing about her is that she has cat ears and a tail, but she explained why to me. She follows me around almost everywhere and complains twenty-four seven when Ronin isn't nearby; she can also be annoying sometimes and likes to show of in front of her role model.

Kaz is a special type of Momodo. She has the ability to transform into a cat, a sand cat I think her is called, whenever she wants. Her cat form is a sandy brown with spots of tan, a really beautiful cat that can easily blend into sand. Not many Momodo have the power to change into different animals, but those that do have a slight advantage and can trick others into fights. She also has a friends that bares this same technique.

She's my brother's Momodo.

Her name is Ronin, weird name, right? It means wander and she's really good at doing that, always leaving Hiro and returning when she feels like it. She's taller than most Momodo, 5'4 is her height, and she reaches my brother's shoulders. She has shoulder length red hair with black tips and her eyes are a pewter grey. She wears a black tank top, a pair of loose red cargo pants, and black trench coat that reaches a little past her knees. On her hands she wears fingerless gloves that are the same color as her eyes, a cat eye pendant on a chain hang around her neck, and a pair of wireless headphones that never seem to leave her head.

Ronin has the same power as Kaz, except that she turns into a red and black wolf, colors that represent death and chaos approaching. Where human ears are suppose to reside, instead Ronin has black wolf ears emerging from there, and a black tail protruding from her lower back. Her attitude isn't that great either…she's normally quiet, hardly ever speaking, but when she does it's only to insult someone. She's arrogant, cocky, and always ignores people by blasting metal and hard rock music into her ears.

How my brother puts up with her I'll never know.

I was given Kaz by Hiro, my elder brother, when he returned from a long trip and that's when my eyes were opened to the World of Momodo.

My brother's full name is Hiro Mizuno, a high school dropout, and he's currently twenty-one years old. Hiro's way too carefree for his own good. The only reason he's participating in the Momodo fight is something to pass the time, and he's constantly trying to avoid pissing Ronin off. When he ditched school he came to the decision that he wanted to travel the world, and that he did. On his travels, he met Ronin and they became partners.

Later on, they discovered Kaz.

Being attacked by a bitchy Momodo.

Noticing her friend in distress, Ronin leapt into action, easily defeating the adversary and enjoying every minute of the fight. She can be somewhat sadistic at times. With the battle over, she helped the bleeding girl up and convinced Hiro to allow Kaz to travel with them. Kaz was overjoyed that she could once again be with her protector.

It turns out that the two Momodo had been friends before the war began.

They then returned her to Japan. The first thing Hiro did when he came home was to have me try to read the big pink and white spell book belonging to the maid, and was shocked when I could understand the words with ease. I was then swept away to England to train, far away from distractions and friends.

I never got to say goodbye to Zatch and Kiyo.

I've been gone for six months. Kaz and me are now an exceptional team, but unfortunitly I can't read all her spells yet. We've endured a lot to get as strong as we are. We've face quite a few foes, and most of the time both of us would leave injured in some way. But that doesn't matter right now.

We're finally returning home, and this time Hiro's gonna stay too!

Oh yeah, a little more about me is that I have short brown hair and I wear a plaid skirt with a white blouse…I don't why, but I feel comfortable in them. I'm fifth-teen and I use to be a major airhead, but not as much anymore. I still space out a lot and I'm a bit crazy, but I've changed since the day I left Japan. I keep Kaz's spell book in my backpack along with a notepad filled with everything I know about Momodos in it.

We're almost home!

That stupid Gyosei was just a minor distraction, but not anymore. Right now we're entering our town, just Kaz and me. The reason it's just us two is because Hiro and Ronin had went ahead of us, claiming that they needed a good brawl. I can't wait to see Zatch and Kiyo again! Hopefully all my old friends will remember and accept me again, especially now that I'm different.

3333333333333

**Well there it is. So what do ya think? Should I continue it? I think I should because there are hardly any fanfictions where Suzy plays as one of the main characters, and I think that's unfair. Next chapter will be sorta actiony and Zatch and Kiyo make their appearance…and let's not forget Ponygon!**

**-Fang-**


	2. Suzy's Back?

**Wow! I was surprised that seven people wanted me to continue, thanks alot! And I shall continue! Sorry for the wait but hopefully** **the longness of this chapter will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, except Kaz and Ronin. My Momodo! Back off! :hisses:**

Suzy's Little Cat

Chapter 1

A shadowed figure ran through an alleyway, its four paws pounding against the cold concrete. This creature was on a hunt, a hunt to find a worthy opponent to confront in battle. Focusing on the aroma of another of its kind, the beast quickened its steps slightly and focused its eyes. The shadowed form had no problem seeing in the darkened alley and easily caught sight of its foe walking past the end of the narrow space.

The beast nearly grinned and bared its fangs into the form of a smile.

The ignorant fool had no idea that it was mere feet from them, sticking its head out of the alley and observing its adversary as he conversed with his book keeper. An odd one he was, wearing clothes that resided from China, his human the same. Its soon-to-be combatant wore all white and his clothes had trimmings of gold, his hair was quite long and was white as well.

The beast didn't even bother to examine the human beside the white wearing man, not caring about her in the least. The only thing on the shadowed figure's mind was that this Momodo was strong...Incredibly strong. And that made its muscles twitch in anticipation. Not only had it chosen a worthy foes to battle, but he interested it as well.

It's not everyday you see a white haired man wearing Chinese clothes walking down the streets of Japan. Not to mention the fact that he was holding his human's hand, that being the main thing that drew its attention. And not in the best of ways. It released a low growl that slowly began to increase in volume.

'How DARE he lower our kind to loving a HUMAN! Sickening, disgustingly sickening.'

The beast slunk around the alley's exit and followed the pair, being careful not to be seen. It seemed as if they were heading in the general direction of the park and that brought an amused thought to the creature's mind.

'The fools! They're going right where I want them.' The growl vibrated in its chest when the Momodo gave the female's hand a soft squeeze. 'How could that nimrod simply stand to listen and stay with one of their kind? After all, all they do is use us and we use them. That's the way it's suppose to be...NOTHING like THIS!'

When the pair finally entered the park, the beast hesitated, trying to decide the best course of action. Go in like this and reveal one of its hidden strengths or change and then enter.

The decision was made swiftly and the beast withdrew behind a tree.

Its fur began to disappear and smooth pale skin took its place. Two of the paws shifted into hands and the other two reverted into human legs and feet. Its muzzle vanished and the fur atop the head was replaced by strands of black and red.

Completed with her shift, Ronin entered the park.

--

Wonrei and Li-en were making their way to Kiyo's house, having just arrived back in Japan after three months. Shortly after Zatch had won his title as Momodo King, he had gathered the ones he knew as friends and told them they could return to the human world with him, giving them the choice instead of forcing them.

Everyone of course, voiced out that they wished to return and that they would forever be in Zatch's debt. Wonrei had felt the same and still does. When he had returned, the first thing he did was track down the one he loves, Li-en. Shocked at the sight of Wonrei, having thought she would never see him again, she burst into tears and embraced him.

Ever since that time six months ago, they had truly been together now that they had no other Momodo to fight. That didn't mean that they didn't have their spell book. A precaution, Zatch had told them when he handed it over, something to use in case of an emergency.

On their way to see their friends they had passed an alley.

And that's when Wonrei first felt it.

The presence of something lurking in the shadows, eyeing them the way a predator does its prey. He could not tell if it was male or female nor could he figure out if it was even human. He sped up his and Li-en's pace slightly, only a little so that the mysterious presence wouldn't notice.

He felt it follow them down the street and he stole a glance back, determined to know what was stalking them.

A wolf. Something completely the opposite of what he had expected.

Wonrei looked closer and noticed that the wolf had intelligence, akin to a human's, gleaming in its eyes. That was DEFIANTLY something it should not possess.

He returned his vision to in front of him, only stopping from examining the red and black wolf to make sure Li-en knew of the danger. But of course she already did, she wasn't a kung-fu expert for nothing. He squeezed her hand to get her attention and nodded in the direction of the park. He did not want to be on the street if a fight were to break out.

That would only result in innocent people getting hurt.

They entered the park and waked to the middle before Li-en withdrew Wonrei's spell book form her bag. They both readied themselves to fight and didn't have to wait long before a girl wearing black, red, and gray appeared in front of them. Her eyes were trained on him and he could see the hatred burning in them. No one said a word and the pair picked up the sound of music blasting from the girl's headphones.

Finally after two more minutes of silence, the girl grabbed her headphones and settled them around her neck. "Had to finish the song." She muttered just loud enough for them to hear. "Hiro! You better get your ass out here right now or I'll-"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Exclaimed a brown haired man as he ran toward her. When he reached her he stared at Wonrei and Li-en before turning back to his partner. "You sure they'll actually put up a fight? I mean, we haven't exactly fought anyone from China yet. They could be really weak."

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

"Of course not. Simply pointing things out."

"Good. Back to the task at hand. Momodo! I am Akumu Ronin and I shall be the one to defeat you to gain my title as Momodo King!"

Li-en stepped forward, confusion shining in her eyes. "How can that be? The fight for king has been long over! How can you even be here!?"

"She questions me...Momodo! Control your human or I will do it for you." Hiro opened Ronin's black and silver book and prepared to fight while they did the same. "Dude! You really don't wanna do this! Just hand over your book and this won't be painful. Ronin's in a pissy mode right now and that's nev-"

"Shut it Hiro!" Ronin yelled. She twitched her her black ears forward as she attempted to listen in on what her foes were whispering to each other, but only succeeded in hearing one word: Zatch. 'Heh, he thinks his King will save them, does he? Too bad I'm coming after that kid soon...Oh well, what they don't know won't kill them.'

Flicking her ears back, Hiro caught her signal and read a spell. "Chikarashu!"

Ronin's hands glowed a sickly black as the energy surrounding them writhed around her wrists. She then launched forward and swung her right fist at Wonrei. But he had been prepared. He easily avoided and gripped her forearm, then used the momentum from her lunge to spin them both around and threw her back in the direction she had come from.

Ronin gained her bearings and landed on her feet at the last second. "Interesting, interesting. This'll be more fun then I thought."

She came at Wonrei again and he avoided another punch, this one aimed at his chest. He swung his leg in a path that would hit her side. She ducked down to escape the blow and swept her foot at his feet, attempting to make him lose his balance. He jumped back to land beside Li-en.

"Go Boren!" Li-en yelled.

Wonrei immediately felt the spell begin to work when his energy focused into his fists, strengthening them. "Li-en, be ready. They're planning something." She nodded in understanding and changed her stance into one used for defending. Wonrei walked out before her and took upon his own stance, carefully tracking Ronin's movements as he did so.

"Hiro."

"Got it. Chikarashu Gatsuten!"

The shadows that had previously surrounding her hands and wrists formed into claw-like weapons make of black steel.

--

"Ha ha! This place is so different! Is this really where you use to live Suzy!?" The cat eared Kaz giggled out as she ran ahead of her book keeper. Suzy let out a small laugh and picked up her pace, catching up to the little girl in no time flat. She lifted her ally and situated her on her back. The reason she did this was to prevent Kaz from taking off the moment she discovered something of interest.

"Yeah, but it's been awhile..." A gentle breeze pulled at her brown tresses and Suzy released a sigh. 'I think their house is this way. Then again, it could be that way...Or that way.' "Uh, Kaz. I think we're lost."

"How can we be lost!? This is your hometown!"

"But it's been so lonnnngggg." Suzy dragged out. "Can't you try and sniff them out?"

"I guess I can try..."

Suzy placed her back on her feet, watching as Kaz smoothed down her outfit before couching on all fours to claim her cat form. Her body began to shrink while sandy fur sprouted from her skin. A short muzzle took its place on her face and her arms and legs turned into paws. Finished, Kaz sat back on her haunches and stared cutely at Suzy, waiting for the inevitable. 'Here it comes!'

"You're so cute!"

Suzy squashed the small cat to her chest, jumping up and down as she did so.

Kaz released a noise that sounded oddly like a sigh.

A minute or so later, Suzy finally finished codling the cat and put her on the ground. Kaz lifted her nose into the air and meowed before heading up the street. Taking the meow as a "follow me" Suzy hastily caught up and strolled beside her partner. They didn't make it far before Kaz let out a wail and dashed to the left in a hurry. Surprised, Suzy tore after him while trying to figure out what would make Kaz act like this.

'Kaz only panics when something is seriously wrong. And whenever she thinks something is wrong it always involves Ronin in some way...'

Suzy rounded a corner and was met by a sight she had never seen. Ronin was hurt. And not the little scratches she normally got in battle. She had a gash on one of her sides and bruises littering her body. There was also a few shallow cuts, like the ones on her left shoulder. Hiro was supporting her body against his and Kaz was on her shoulder, licking one if the cuts residing there.

"H-hiro, what happened to her?"

"Well, you see...we found an opponent and he was-" Hiro began but was cut off before he could finish.

"Shut it Hiro! You'll only make me sound _weak_." Ronin ground out between clenched teeth. "I underestimated my adversary, that's all. End of story. I won't be so foolish next time."

Using her one free arm, the injured Momodo grabbed Kaz by the scruff of her neck and pried her off her form. She dropped the worried cat onto the ground and winced from doing that one simple action. "Kaz, I'll be fine. Stop worrying." Kaz let out a pitiful meow and moved to lie across Suzy's shoulders, her eyes never leaving Ronin.

"Sis, I'm gonna go find us a hotel to crash at. We'll go apartment shopping tomorrow. I'll call you later, after you see your friends again." With that said, the two started on their way to find somewhere to rest while Suzy followed her Momodo to Kiyo's home.

"So this is the place...it really hasn't changed much since the last time I wa here."

Suzy gazed at the house belonging to her friend. She had waited so long to come her again, having wished to come back everyday during the six months she was gone. A meow from Kaz reminded her why they had come here. Mustering up her courage, Suzy stepped onto the porch and raised her first. She rapped the door twice and hoped that someone was home.

The door opened moments after.

And Hana, Kiyo's mom, stared down at her.

"H-hi Mrs. Takamine. I know it's been awhile but is it possible that I can see Kiyo?" Suzy murmured, her courage gone. With her eyes downcast she didn't see the look of happiness that crossed the elder woman's face. Soon after the question the teen was enveloped in a hug, one that she returned twofold.

"Suzy! I was so worried! I thought that something had happened to you since even your mother didn't know where you were...I'm so glad you're back and fine. And of course you can see Kiyo." Suzy was led inside, grumbling about how stupid Hiro was for not telling their mother where he was taking her.

"Kiyo and Zatch went out for a little bit but they'll be back soon." Mrs. Takamine explained. "You can go wait in Kiyo's room until they get back. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes."

Suzy began climbing the stairs when Hana voiced, "You seem different. Not as clumsy." She was proved wrong when right after that statement Suzy tripped on a stair. She managed to hang onto the railing and avoid falling back down to the first floor. "Eh, never mind."

"Um, Kaz..." The cat meowed to show that she was listening. "To tell you the truth I don't remember what room. Can you please show me?"

'You never change Suzy.' The Momodo thought as she led the way. She pushed opened a slightly ajar door and disappeared in the room, Suzy not far behind. Kiyo's room looked organized, if you didn't count the mess that Zatch had surely made. She maneuvered around the mess and plopped onto Kiyo's bed where Kaz already sat, once again in her human form.

"So when do I get to meet him!? I wanna meet the King!" Announced Kaz, jumping up and down on the bed. "I gotta meet him so I can tell Ronin how to beat him!"

"We're not here to fight Kaz. And you heard Mrs. Takamine, they'll be back soon." Suzy stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes. "Do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Wake me up before they get here."

And then she fell asleep.

--

Kiyo wasn't having a good day.

First, he had woken up to Zatch attempting to sing a song playing on the radio. His singing was off key but that wasn't what irritated him. The song was by an American singer, the one and only Paris Hilton. Oh how he _loathed _her. And even after the song had ended, Zatch started singing it again, until Kiyo had threatened to 'accidnetally' burn Vulcan 300.

The next thing happened to him while he was in class. Zatch was beside him in a duffel bag and the teacher was going on and on about the lesson, when Ponygon came racing into the room and leaped on him. To make matters worse, according to Zatch Ponygon wanted to play and they chased each other around the classroom. To sat that class went smoothly afterwards would be a lie.

During lunch break, while sitting on the school's roof eating, a Momodo attacked. That shocked them both. Throughout the fight, the enemy had refused to say how he was on Earth, only claiming that he would defeat Zatch and become the new King.

He failed miserably.

He had only known a few of his spells while they knew all of theirs. An unfair fight the moment it started. The battle only lasted five minutes before his book was burned. His book keeper fled soon after.

During the rest of the school day Kiyo couldn't pay attention to his lessons. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts about the Momodo from earlier and how he could have gotten to Earth. School ended and he called his mom, telling her that he was going to visit Tia and Megumi before heading home.

And that's where he is right now,walking up the pathway to his house. Zatch was beside him, chatting away to Vulcan 300 about what songs they should sing when they got inside. Kiyo dreaded the thought of listening to more Paris. He entered his home and took off his shoes. While setting them down he noticed that someone else's were sitting next to his mother's.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" Hana's cheery voice replied from the kitchen. "You should hurry upstairs. Someone's here to see you."

"Who." He asked as he went upstairs.

"Suzy." He promptly froze. 'Suzy? Here? But she disappeared...how can she be here?' While pondering this, Zatch ran ahead upstairs, an extra bounce in his step.

"Kiyo! Isn't this great!? Suzy's here! Come on, let's go see her!" Kiyo slowly began following him and reached his room. He pushed the door open. Three things filled his mind at once when he looked around.

One- Zatch was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the bed.

Two- Suzy was sitting on the bed, leaning against a wall. On her lap sat a little girl and she was holding a book, having been leafing through the pages before he had entered the room.

Three- The book was a spell book.

.

.

.

Suzy had a Momodo.

.

.

.

'What?'

--

**Well the beginning scenes with Ronin were longer than I expected but they play a part in the fic, yes I actually have a plot! This chapter was longer than I was planning too, well that's what happens when your hyped up on Dr. Pepper at two in the morning. Like in the anime I made Suzy forgetful, I also made her get lost very easily. If you've seen the anime, you'll know that's what happens to her all the time.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, and no offense to Paris Hilton fans, I just don't like her and I think her music is torture. ****Hope this made you, my lovely reviewers happy, now all you gotta do tickle the little purple ****button by clicking it!**

**-Fang-**


End file.
